The present disclosure relates to a projection device, a projection method, and a program.
Devices having projection units for projecting images (projectors) have been known so far (see JP 2007-219225A). Further, recently, imaging devices mounted with small projectors have been proposed. According to such imaging device, content acquired through imaging can be projected from the projector. Thus, the content can be viewed by a large number of users without using a display device.